


YouTube Channel

by FabularumScriptorem217



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Teacher Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabularumScriptorem217/pseuds/FabularumScriptorem217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Work is based off of an AU idea from majestymisha on Tumblr where Dean is a popular YouTuber who is married to Cas, who is a high school English teacher, and none of his students know that he is married to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This AU idea came from someone named majestymisha on tumblr I saw it and thought it was a fantastic AU idea. I don't own these characters or Supernatural.

Chapter 1. Friday Afternoon

Castiel looked over at the clock on the wall he had about ten minutes before the lunch period was over and then another two hours until the end of the school day, he let out a sigh, he loved teaching but it was a Friday and he knew the majority of his students will be too busy thinking about their weekend plans to care about Shakespeare. With that he let his mind drift to his weekend plans with his husband, they were supposed to go spend some time together in the city this weekend, and then perhaps swing by the in-laws for dinner. Not that Castiel minded he loved his husband’s side of the family they were completely different from his, meaning they were actually extremely close and had definitely spent a good several days sizing him up to see if he was good enough; not that his didn’t judge his partner, but the majority of his family disliked that it was a husband anyways…so no real acceptance to worry about. With that thought the bell to signal the end of lunch rang and students began to fill up his classroom. One of the few things Castiel had learned since he began teaching high school was that since his students would not focus on his lecture on Friday it is generally much easier to just hand out a project or some worksheets to keep them busy. After going over attendance, Castiel announced,

“Okay, class today we are going to compare and contrast a few of Shakespeare’s wonderful plays because over your hopefully non busy weekend you will be writing a paper comparing two of your favorite plays that Shakespeare has done.”

His statement was met with a series of complaints and groans, ignoring the obvious protests Castiel began to pass out the worksheet for class, and a rubric/explanation for what he would like them to do for their paper, before allowing them to get to work. Back at his desk, Castiel looked over the students in his room before continuing to grade their previous homework assignment, hoping to cut down on the amount of work he would have to do over the weekend. As he was finishing up the grades for the past assignment he heard giggling, looking up he saw a group of girls in the back of the room surrounding one of the girls and her phone, seemingly watching something. They were so engrossed in whatever they were watching that they did not seem to notice their teacher approaching. Once there Castiel glanced down at what they were watching before interrupting.

“Hello ladies, I believe you have finished your worksheets and have completed your essay for Monday then, considering it appears all of you find that your class time is better spent watching some videos?” Several of the girls head back to their seats quickly, while the girl with the phone answered sheepishly

“Sorry, Mr. Novak I just wanted to show my friend Julie the new video Dean posted on his YouTube Channel, he is just sooo funny and Julie got her laptop taken away so she couldn’t watch it."

“It’s fine that you want to share the video with your friend just wait till the end of class next time, and please go ahead and put your phone away, I am not against taking it the next time I see it, I would just prefer not having to do so.” Castiel replied. As he watched the girl, Sarah, put her phone away before returning to the front of the classroom. Castiel looked back up at the clock on the wall sighing once more, only half an hour until the student’s leave but he should probably spend a few minutes grading some of the worksheets from today’s class, knowing once he gets home he will most likely end up horribly distracted.


	2. The Start of a Rather Average Weeknd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you liked the first chapter and enjoy this one. Please comment so I know what you guys are thinking and if I should edit anything, and leave Kudos.

Chapter 2. The Start of a Rather Average Weekend

Once the students had left, Castiel spent another good half hour in his classroom; he wanted to grade all of the worksheets from his Friday classes before going home. Once outside he could feel the lovely spring weather they have in this area, understanding the restlessness of his students to get outside and leave already, Castiel could tell it would be a lovely weekend. Maybe he should try something different for once and hold a class outside? He walks his way back to the apartment he shares with his husband; although, his husband has offered to drive and pick him up time and time again, Castiel enjoys the walk home where he can watch people, he always found that he loved to see how people interact with one another. Stopping before his apartment, Castiel checks the mail downstairs before taking the elevator up to their fifth floor apartment. 

The instant he opens the door he knows his husband is home, Castiel has found that his husband enjoys listening and singing to his music as he cleans the house, right now it appears he is doing a rendition of The Eye of the Tiger. Dropping his bag and shoes off at the door, he walks to where he can see his husband in the living area. His wonderful, absolutely gorgeous husband, vacuuming the house, with his back turned to him so he cannot see Castiel standing behind him leaning against the kitchen counter with a smile on his face. 

“It’s the eYE OF THE TIGER, IT’S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT…” turning he sees Castiel, and his smile grows as he begins to horribly sing into a fake microphone as he vacuums with the other hand trying to draw out a laugh from his husband, Castiel. Before stopping the machine so he can greet his hard working, teacher of a husband

“Heya, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean.” Dean is the only one to ever call him Cas, and Cas really likes the idea of having a nickname and who else deserves to create one than his husband. Funny whenever Dean knows Cas is in the room he takes to sing horribly instead of his normally amazing singing voice, he swears he can’t sing but from the moments when Cas catches him singing he knows that Dean can sing quite well in fact. 

“Did you miss me when I was gone?”

“Nah, thought about finding another hot teacher to marry” Dean jokes, he thinks he’s hilarious luckily he is at least better than Cas’ brother Gabriel who believes himself to be quite a trickster. With a laugh Castiel goes to move back into the kitchen asking what Dean would like him to make for dinner, they try to take turns making the food, but usually Dean does it because Cas gets back late or is too tired. However, on days when Dean goes and cleans the whole apartment on top of laundry and everything else, Cas feels that; although, Dean is the much better cook he deserves a break. 

“Whatever, I don’t really care.” Dean responds, as usual Dean doesn’t hold too much preference when it comes to food he was used to eating whatever his little brother wants for dinner from when they were younger. 

“Pasta and Chicken okay?”

“Absolutely.” Dean thinks for a second before adding “Oh, yeah you do remember this weekend we’re going to go see Sammy right?”

“Of course, Dean, I cannot wait to see Sam and his family they are always fun to see.” 

“Awesome” and with that Dean goes back to vacuuming as Cas finishes up preparing their evening meal. Cas and Dean have been married for three years now, and unlike most they never really exited the whole honeymoon period, sure they fought but they were always fine in the end, partially due to the awesome make-up sex and also because they worked, if something goes wrong they try to fix it, and maybe just because they were meant to be, or at least that’s what Sam says. Cas finishes up making dinner and they sit down together to share the meal and each other's company. When they first met Dean used to joke about how Cas didn't seem to understand personal space and stood much too close to Dean, but honestly he never really cared to create space between them because he liked being that close to Castiel. 

“Sarah, one of my student’s today was watching your latest video, the one where you were talking about your job for a bit,” Cas mentions as he continues to eat his meal.

“Really, that’s great, not that she was watching in class, but that more people are watching my videos.”

“She thinks you’re hilarious.”

“That’s because I am” Dean replies with a smirk.

“At least you think you do” Cas says right back at him, they always have this fun quick banter that Cas loves, Dean says Cas is a smart ass but really he’s just jealous that he thinks everything Cas says is funny, but Cas doesn’t always get Dean’s jokes. When Dean laughs, like now, it’s with his whole body he throws his head back as he laughs and his eyes brighten and crinkle in the corners; Cas doesn’t even have to try to be funny half the time, so maybe Cas should be the funny one with the YouTube channel. But then again, Cas doesn't understand half of the jokes his students make either so maybe not.

None of Cas’ students know that the great Dean is actually their teacher’s wonderful and amazing husband. They know that Castiel is married, but they do not know to whom he is. Imagine the look on their faces if they knew that Dean was married to their teacher, Sarah would probably freak out and ask for Cas to get her an autograph or something. It’s not like they were really hiding the fact that they were married, Cas wore his ring to school but he doesn’t find it professional to talk about in front of his students and so Dean tries to avoid blatantly mentioning Cas’ name on his channel to avoid the whole Cas’ students freaking out over it. It was easier this way, their friends and family knew, just not the entire world, or at least just not all of Dean’s viewers. 


	3. Weekend at Sammy's

Chapter 3. Weekend at Sammy’s

Dean loved whenever the weekend rolled around, because he was able to spend more time with his husband, even though he would never admit it, he does miss Cas sometimes when Cas is at work at the school. It just gets kind of lonely back at the apartment most days, Dean spends his time posting his videos on his YouTube channel Impala67 and working as a writer. Apparently people like the things Dean says and writes about because it seems he’s beginning to get a large amount of people knowing who he is, he’s actually had someone stop him in the street and ask if he was Dean from his YouTube channel. Yeah sure, his videos show him in it, and the books have a small picture of him on the inside of the back cover, but he never really expected people to just recognize him. His publisher says this is good because it shows how his fan base is expanding but it still takes a lot of getting used to.

This weekend, him and Cas, were going to go visit his little brother Sammy, hotshot lawyer extraordinaire. 

Once they pulled up in front of Sam’s house in Dean’s most prized possession, his baby his black 67’ Chevy Impala, and had just began walking up, when the door flew open and all 6’4 of a giant came out onto the porch to grab Dean up in a hug. 

“Sammy, how are you?” Dean asks after pulling out of the hug.

“Great as always, especially now that you are here, the kids have been asking all day when you would get here.” Sammy says and with that two children come running out of the house, towards Uncle Dean. 

“Hey there, Kiddos!!” Dean says as he picks them up, Tom was getting a little big to be picked up but still loved it because Henry still got to be held and cuddled. The boys were five and three now, they were getting so big. Dean carries them towards the door laughing as they talk a mile a minute about everything from kindergarten to dinosaurs, Dean looks back and sees Cas trailing behind smiling and talking to Sammy. Once inside, Dean puts the boys down and goes to hug Jessica, Sammy’s beautiful wife, and place a kiss down on baby Madison’s head. His little brother never ceased to surprise him with how grown up he is now, he’s got a full family, a successful job, and a wonderful home. Everything Dean had always wanted for him, when they were younger Dean had worked so hard to make sure Sammy would go someplace great, be able to go to college and not worry about stupid things like money. Watching Sam not only graduate from law school, but start to create a family of his own is everything and more than he could have hoped for. His little brother was getting so big. 

Smiling, Dean turned to question Jessica what they would be having for dinner and if she would need help, Jessica was a pediatric nurse, she loved kids and worked hard so sometimes coming home from a shift she would be exhausted, so if Dean could help he would. 

“Burgers, of course, we knew you were coming over so I had Sam fire up the grill, and if you’re good I made pie for after dinner,” she said with a laugh. Ever since she found out how much Dean loved pie she was always making it for him whenever he came to visit. Dean loved food and generally wouldn’t mind eating anything, of course he was wary of salads, but hearing Sam talk about what Dean did for him growing up, Jessica could not help but try to make Dean happy as often as she could, so there was always a pie at her house in case he showed up. 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Dean said with a smirk. 

After dinner, the adults sat around watching the kids run around and caught up on how life was going with one another, as if they hadn’t seen each other in years instead of weeks. Dean learned that Sammy was making his way up in his law office, and that he might become a partner soon. That baby Madison had trouble sleeping and would keep her parents up at all hours of the night. And as they talked the tension left Dean’s shoulders for he knew his brother was doing great, tired, but great none the less. When Jessica went upstairs to put Madison to bed, and Cas volunteered to read to Tom and Henry, Sam turned to Dean, 

“So how are you doing?”

“Great, Sammy I told you that earlier.” 

“Yeah I know, I mean I know you are good and that you and Cas are happy, but I still worry…” Before Sam could finish Dean interrupted,

“And you don’t have to, remember I worry about you, Cas and I are great…he really helps and makes me happy. You’ve seen some of the YouTube videos I’ve posted, and my publisher says that my book sales have increased. I’m good Sam, really I’m better than I was before and now I have Cas.”

Dean could tell that Sammy was still trying to make sure that he was alright, but he was, really. Ever since he met Cas everything started to get better, and no matter how chic flick it sounds it was pretty accurate. The last three years have been more than he used to think he could ever have, he has a wonderful husband and a great job, more than just working as a mechanic; although, he loves working on cars it wasn’t something he had wanted to do for the rest of his life. Honestly before he met Cas he would never have even thought he could try to be a writer, Cas convinced him to take a chance, he knew from the start that Dean was smarter than he looked and would push him to actually try. Sure, Dean still was just a guy who dropped out of high school and only got his GED because his friend and pseudo parent Bobby had pushed him to. But, it felt like he was beginning to be more than that. 

After a while Sammy just nods and says that he’s heading up to check on Madison and that the guest room is set up for him and Cas. Whenever they come over for dinner, Dean and Cas, end up staying the night. 

After watching Sammy go upstairs, Dean heads over to the guest room on the first floor, knowing Cas would know where to find him. Inside the guest room there was also a desk set up with a computer and webcam, for whenever Sammy would be part of Dean’s videos. 

Dean walks over and sits down at the desk, and turns on the computer and webcam, he had promised his viewers a new video for the weekend. 


End file.
